


From the Batboys, With Love 💌 || VDE 2021

by TheViperQueen



Series: With Love 💌 || Immy’s Valentine’s Day Event 2021 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Immy's VDE 2021, Love Letters, M/M, Other, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, aww shit here we go again, this one'll actually get finished in a timely manner tho b/c it's already written lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViperQueen/pseuds/TheViperQueen
Summary: 🌹 It’s exactly what it sounds like lol. Just cute/heartfelt letters from the boys to their sweethearts.🌹 These, like p. much everything I write these days, are written with a gender neutral reader.🌹 Also, as in all my Batboy x Reader fics, Damian is an adult.Chapter 1: Damian WayneYours, From Now Until the Hereafter|| WC: 1K~Love cannot be measured when its end cannot be seen…Chapter 2: Dick GraysonLoving You, Always and Forever|| WC: 500~He could never hope to contain his love for you, not that he wants to…Chapter 3: Jason ToddYours for as Long as You’ll Have Me|| WC: ~900Even when words fail him, the truth still shines through…Chapter 4: Tim DrakeYours Completely|| WC: 500~Even when words fail him, his love for you is absolute…
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Gender Neutral Reader, Damian Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson/Gender Neutral Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Gender Neutral Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Tim Drake/Gender Neutral Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Series: With Love 💌 || Immy’s Valentine’s Day Event 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140560
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	1. Damian Wayne || Yours, From Now Until the Hereafter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Love cannot be measured when its end cannot be seen…_

Beloved,  
  


When I first learned what Valentine’s Day had devolved into I will admit that I was disgusted. Society had taken a day meant to honor martyrs and turned it into this romanticized—and later _heavily_ commercialized—drivel and that never sat well with me. Add to that the pressure placed on individuals to find some semblance of ‘love’ and-or to preform to specification or be looked down upon and… Well, needless to say I avoided the day at all costs–

And then _you_ happen to me.

Or maybe I happened to you? I’ve been told by just about everyone in my life that I am ‘a lot’, and in all honesty they’re not wrong to say so. I know that I have habits and ideals that don’t always translate well to others, but you… Is it too cliché to say that ‘you get me’? Perhaps, but if there’s one place clichés should have their home it’s in letters like these. There’s a reason phrases such as these get used to the point of nearly losing all value; it’s because when you find that one person that understands and accepts you for all that you are, aren’t, and are ever striving to be words oftentimes abandon you. We turn to that which has already been spoken by tongues more florid, by minds more lucid than our own can be in that moment. But even so you deserve to hear my thoughts expressed in my own words so I shall try to transform semi-garbled musings to penned words here and now. As you know I can be… _somewhat clumsy_ at times when it comes to such matters, but I trust that you will bear with me as you always have.

So how does one go about expressing the depth of their love, their utter and complete devotion, without repeating that which has already been said hundreds of times throughout the ages?

Should I tell you that before you, before us, I knew how to _exist_ , but not how to _live?_ That I loved, but never knew how deeply that emotion could run, how complex and fulfilling it could be when shared with one chosen and not those bequeathed by birth and familial ties? That my heart swells with a heady mixture of pride, adoration, and fear every time I so much as think of you? And that fear—it’s hauntingly beautiful, beloved, never think otherwise. Loving you and being loved in return is the single most terrifying thing I’ve ever faced in all my years of living, and yet I run towards it— _towards you_ —with arms stretched wide and heart laid bare. Or, perhaps I should say that it _was_ the most terrifying thing at the start; these days it’s the thought of losing you that leaves my stomach clenching and my pulse racing. I know that if I were to ever express this to you aloud that you would not hesitate to reassure me otherwise, and I know that your words would be steeped in truth, but– Well I suppose that I could do no less than accept them as anything else would be an insult to everything we’ve built together.

It has never been easy for me, being open and vulnerable, a fact that you’re all too aware of, but with you it just feels right. Heh, there goes those damned clichés again. I know that I said I would use my own words, but there are no others that can encapsulate my feelings for you in such a succinct manner. You feel right, _are right_ —for me just as I strive to be for you. I know perfection isn’t a thing you seek, in fact it isn’t even a thing that’s supposed to be obtainable by us mere mortals and yet you exist.

You’re perfection to me, . Always have been and always will be.

Are you blushing yet? I hope that you are. You’re always so cute when you’re flustered…

But please don’t think that my words are just meant as empty flattery. Everything written here, every impassioned word that I’ve ever uttered to you, and those that I’ve yet to say—they’re all my truth. There are few absolutes that I hold to in this world, and the love I have for you is chief among them.

I love you, , and I’m so honored that I get to spend this day—and hopefully every day afterwards as well—with you.

In the spirit of the holiday (as it stands now, anyway) I’ve gotten you several gifts, the first of which is attached to this letter. I can only assume that you saw it already, probably looked it over before even reading this, but do you recognize the scene?

Yes?  
No?  
Only vaguely so?

In any event, the drawing is of our first true date. I know it was a simple affair, our grabbing coffee at that little café. We talked for hours about everything and nothing, heedless of the time and the obligations and responsibilities that were waiting for us outside of our little bubble. You looked so striking with the glow of the fading sun dancing along your skin and your radiant smile… That was a while ago, and I naturally drew this from memory, so please forgive me if anything is inaccurate, though I will admit that that image of you is forever seared into my mind’s eye because that’s when I _knew._ I knew that you were the one in my very bones, even if the rest of me was not yet ready to acknowledge as much.

That memory is one that I will cherish dearly for the rest of my life, but I will admit that I am greedy, _qualbi._ I want more moments like that with you, so if you’ll be so kind as to join me in the living room we can create more precious gems to enrapture my thoughts with when they inevitably float back to you.

Yours, from now until the hereafter,  
Damian x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Qalbi_ means ‘my heart’, or so the internet would have me to believe.


	2. Dick Grayson || Loving You, Always and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He could never hope to contain his love for you, not that he wants to…_

To my sunshine-honey-baby,  
  


Do you ever get tired of my ridiculous pet names? I sure hope not, because I love them almost as much as I love you! Well, okay that’s reaching because I really, really, really-really- _really_ love you—like so much that it’s low-key kinda scary lol.

In all seriousness though I absolutely adore you, but you have to know that by now. I make no efforts at hiding the depth of my love for you from anyone, you least of all. I know that my constant spouting of it can at times come off as insincere, but… , baby, I just…

I don’t just _love_ you, I _live_ you.

You’re the air in my lungs, the beat of my heart, my hopes, my dreams, my drive, my passion, my every-damn-thing. You’ve made my life brighter, fuller, and generally better just by being a thing that exists in my world and at this point I couldn’t imagine a day without you in it.

God, love, you leave my heart so full that there’s no way my body could ever hope to contain it all so it just kinda gushes out. I always do my best to make sure that you know in your heart of hearts that every word I say to you is real and true, and I guess I must be succeeding because you haven’t left yet lol. (Also, side note—it feels hella weird to write ‘lol’ by hand instead of typing it; gives me weird boomer vibes that I’m not sure I like, but ‘haha’ isn’t much better so I’m not sure what to do. But anyways!)

Though I tell you all the time, and show it in a million different ways, I feel like having a more tangible piece of my love is also something you could do with, and thus this letter was born! I know it isn’t much, more of a (very loving) word dump than anything, but trying to get this kind of stuff down on paper is pretty damn hard when just the thought of you makes my brain go brrrr. …Am I using that right? All this new lingo can get kinda confusing, and oh god Tim was right I _am_ getting old!! Eh, well I’ve still got my looks, my wits, my killer bod, and more importantly _you_ , so I guess it’s all good. I’m very much looking forward to reeling in the years with you by my side, love—with you in it, the future can only ever be bright and lovely and good.

Also happy Valentine’s Day!!

That’s the _other_ reason I was writing this, haha (yup, can confirm that feels just as weird to write). I’ve got a whole bunch of cool stuff planned for today, but if you want to just veg out on the couch and eat our weight in trash that’s also very much an option. Just let me know what’s up and we can get this day started right :)  
  


Loving you, always and forever,  
Dickybird xoxo


	3. Jason Todd || Yours for as Long as You’ll Have Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Even when words fail him, the truth still shines through…_

To the prettiest doll I know,  
  


_Stop It._ I mean it, none of that self-deprecating shit. If I don’t get to do it neither do you—‘fair’s fair’ and all that noise.

Anyways, it’s V-Day, and I thought I’d take the time to write you this note since I’m not sure that I’ll be there when you wake up. It sucks, I know, but unfortunately the assholes in this city don’t stop being assholes just because it’s a holiday. But we’re already forced to give way too much of our time to them, so let’s move on.

You would think that with as much as I read that I’d be better with words—hell, I certainly thought I would be—but now that I’m trying to write this I’m drawing a blank. Ain’t that some shit? Laugh if you want, I am. Also am I cursing too much? I never really thought about it, but now that I’m writing things down it does seem kind of excessive… Maybe ~~Bruce~~ Alfred was right, but I’m rambling now and that’s just because I don’t know what to say…

I love you—that’s a good way to start things, yeah?

To be honest I never thought that all this romance stuff was for me. Before I met you I was more of the ‘love ‘em and leave ‘em’ type, and even that wasn’t something I indulged in too often. It was so much easier, _safer_ , to keep the world at arm’s length. My family and those asshats I call friends are closer to the heart of me than anyone, but you—you somehow managed to get into the damn thing. No, more than that, you _stole it_ and every bit of sensibility that I had right along with it (not that there was much of either to be found, to be honest). Likewise there wasn’t much to me in general when we first met, and what little there was wasn’t at all great. I was angry and bitter and wounded, but somehow you saw beyond all that. You saw someone worth loving, worth believing in and standing by, and in the time since I’ve been striving to be a man that is worthy of all that faith.

You make me want to be better, , and there aren’t many (read: _any_ ) that can inspire that in me. Your influence has touched every part of my life—from the personal to the professional—and I’m so grateful for that.

You’re like a star with the way you shine so beautifully, so brilliantly. You illuminate everything you so much as pass, highlighting the good parts and searing away the bad. I honestly don’t get how you do it, much less why you choose to share the whole of it so readily with me, but I’d be lying if I said I would ever send you away. At this point we’re both in it way too deep to ever let the other go, and it’s just as well…

But here I am going on and on about all you do for me, when I was supposed to be talking about my feelings for you. Then again there is no me without you—not the ‘me’ that I am now, anyways.

So how do I feel about you then? Well for starters I love you more than I love life itself, which I know probably isn’t all that healthy but whatever. Life is never as kind as it should be, so when it gives me something good I tend to hold it in a death grip, and I’m so glad you don’t seem to want to get out of it. God, this is really hard to do. I honestly don’t know how to put everything in my heart and head down on paper, but I guess that shouldn’t come as a surprise to either of us. I’ve always been more of a hands-on kinda guy, and I’ll be _more_ than willing to show you just how much you mean to me once I get back.

In the meantime I’ll just say I love you again.  
Huh, guess that’s a good way to end things too. Go figure.  
  


Yours for as long as you’ll have me,  
Jay  
  


P.S.: I whipped up a few pastries before I left (don’t know how I didn’t wake you when I dropped that bowl, but I’ll take that win), and while I know they’d be better fresh this is the best I could do under these janky ass circumstances. And _yes_ , I did get you a gift, and _no_ I’m not gonna tell you where I hid it. I want to be there when you open it, so you’re just gonna have to wait until I get back.  
  


P.P.S.: Just in case you were thinking of being a brat and trying to look for it anyways I’m gonna take pity on you and tell you that it’s not at our place. I stashed it at the Manor in anticipation of you being a little shit >:) Know that I say that with all due love, doll, and that when I get home _I got you…_


	4. Tim Drake || Yours Completely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Even when words fail him, his love for you is absolute…_

To , the love of my life—

God, I sometimes forget how pretty your name looks on paper. Is that a weird to say? Probably, but it’s a really good name ~~that somehow got better once you let me hitch all 50,000 of my surnames to it.~~ But I digress, so let’s get back to the letter writing.

So, the whole reason I’m writing you this is because it’s Valentine’s Day and this is a thing people do, right? Letters are hella romantic, or at least that’s what Dick told me and he’s usually right about these things. But I probably shouldn’t be talking about another man to you in all this and–

I’m sorry I’m so all over the place, babe, _I’m trying_ , I swear. This is like, no lie, my tenth attempt at writing this, but it just keeps coming out all wrong. We both know that can wield words with deadly precision (I wouldn’t be able to keep those asshats over at WT in line if I couldn’t) but shouting down CEOs and the like is a far cry from trying to put my feelings for you down on paper.

All that flowery, sappy stuff, while very much true, just felt insincere when I wrote it out. There was a hollowness to the words, one that if they were spoken would be filled with all of the love and adoration that I have for you, and that leaves me feeling some type of way not gonna lie. That established I think I’ll go with a simple ‘I love you’, as no matter the medium there’s always, _always_ truth in that statement—absolute and unshakable. So–

I love you, .  
You’re my everything, and I’m _so_ glad that you allow me to call you mine.

And don’t worry, I’ve got more than just this sad attempt at a letter planned for the day. Just thought I’d make that clear as it’s the first thing you’re seeing—or at least that was the plan. I left it on the nightstand so you probably found it when you went to turn off your alarm– Which, yes, I set it back by a couple of hours; I’m not the only one that needs their sleep and it’s a Sunday besides. I don’t know if you can smell it or not, but I’ve got breakfast waiting for you out here in the kitchen (don’t worry, I didn’t try to cook again, I ordered from our favorite place). I totally would’ve brought it to you in bed for extra ‘Couple Goals’ bonus points, but after the Pizza Incident of ‘19… well you were there, I don’t have to explain it to you.

So yeah, get your cute butt in gear and meet me out front so I can shower you in all the love you deserve. And before you start I am not at all opposed to _you_ showering _me_ in all the love that I deserve too. We’re very much equal opportunity lover shower-ers in this house, but we can’t get to all that goodness until we’re together so, hurry it up, will ya?

Lol, jk, I’ll always wait for you, for as long as it takes…  
  


Yours completely,  
Tim ♡

**Author's Note:**

> 💕 Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> 💕 You can also find this collection over on my [tumblr](https://notepadsandtealeaves.tumblr.com/post/642040858060996608/from-the-batboys-with-love-valentines-day).  
>   
> || [My personal tumblr](https://thepuckishrogue.tumblr.com/) | [My writing tumblr](https://notepadsandtealeaves.tumblr.com/) | [My mug of ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thepuckishrogue#)* ||  
> *((please note that donations are never a requirement, just thought I’d give people the option. Writing’s a passion of mine and I’m gonna do it regardless...))


End file.
